


The Green Eyed Monster

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Crushes, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Hizzie - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Magic, Magical Girls, No Lesbians Die, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Lizzie, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Requited Unrequited Love, Strong Female Characters, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: Hope and Lizzie have been getting closer since Hope returned from Malivore, but Hope is struggling to hide the fact that her feelings for Lizzie go far deeper than friendship. Then, a new student shows up at the Salvatore School and is flirting with Lizzie, will Hope confess or lose the woman she loves?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70
Collections: Hope and Lizzie





	The Green Eyed Monster

Hope was sitting awake in her room, reading her book when her door opened. Hope immediately looked up and saw the beautiful face of Lizzie Saltzman and was stunned into silence.

Lizzie seemed to notice her lack of words as her lips quirked upwards into a little smirk that made Hope's heart skip a beat. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she asks playfully, coming closer to Hope and sinking beside her onto the bed.

Hope feels her face heat up with embarrassment then clears her throat and asks "What are you doing here, Lizzie? It's past curfew." 

"Isn't it obvious, Mikaelson? I'm here to seduce you," replies Lizzie lustfully as she leans closer and gently presses her lips onto Hope's. Hope sighs in response, the kiss only growing deeper and more passionate, their tongues battling for dominance.

Then an alarm blares and as Hope wakes up, she remembers the dream vividly and feels strange. She and Lizzie had only recently become friends after years of animosity and she knew that romantic feelings would ruin the good thing they have going on. Hope does what she's used to and shoves this weird feeling down, she can't ruin her friendship. She gets dressed and goes downstairs for breakfast only to be met by Lizzie who was walking with a student Hope didn't recognize. When Lizzie saw Hope, she smiled and walked toward her, the boy following right on her tail.

"Hope, it's so good to see you, I'm showing Quentin here around," she says, gesturing toward the boy next to her. The boy seemingly doesn't notice Hope, although it would be hard to, considering he was too busy staring at Lizzie. Lizzie clears her throat then Quentin's vision snaps up to see Hope.

He grins bashfully as he says "Sorry about that, I was lost in thought."

"Clearly," Hope mumbles under her breath. The reason she seemed to dislike Quentin was a mystery, even to herself. Thinking about him being around Lizzie and touching Lizzie like he wants to makes Hope's blood boil. Lizzie shoots her a pointed look so Hope decides to introduce herself. "It's fine, I'm Hope by the way. It's nice to meet you," she says, a fake smile plastered onto her face. She walks out of the room after, not wanting to lose control of her anger.

The screaming in the woods thing seemed to work, she thought as she dashed into the forest. She took a moment to catch her breath and sat by a tree. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps approaching.

Then she saw Lizzie come out from the passage Hope had just come through. She looks concerned when she sees Hope and slowly sits beside her. A minute of desolate silence passes before Lizzie finally speaks "Why were you so aggressive towards Quentin? What's going on, Hope? You're not acting like your normal perfect self and it's worrying me." 

Hope looks into Lizzie's eyes and sees nothing but adoration and concern in them. She questions whether she should confess until she finally blurts out "I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Lizzie inquires, seemingly puzzled. "Jealous of what?"

"I'm in love with you," Hope says in a panic. 

Lizzie's eyes glitter when she hears that and her grin expands tenfold. She gazes into Hope's eyes and says "That's good because I am utterly and madly in love with you too, Hope Mikaelson." Hope's heart nearly explodes with glee and then, she pulls Lizzie into a deep kiss. Who knew the green-eyed monster could help you so much?


End file.
